Who Knew?
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: It's your basic White on Black battle, but now Brad has a secret weapon, Aya's weakness. Part 2, What are the problems in paradise? SY
1. Aya

Notes: okay, this is a little ficclet written in law class.

Pairing: hints of Aya/Brad

Warnings: comedy

Rating: PG

Title: Who knew?

It was you typical white on black struggle, Nagi who was barely lifting a finger in effort was flinging around Omi like a rag doll. Schuldig was smirking in that infuriating way, while Youji was desperately trying to wrap his wire around the lightning German. The sharp ring of metal on metal came from the area occupied by the former soccer star –Ken- and Shwartz's berserker – Farfello. In the centre Aya and Crawford circled each other; weary purple eyes never once left their smirking melted gold counter part.

"Shi-ne!" Aya yelled and leapt into the air in his signature move, Katana raised ready to slice open their opponent. Brad –obviously- knew this was coming and had prepared for the attack, side stepping the charging red-head at the last possible moment; still he could feel the displaced air from the Katana swish. Reaching out while he opponent was still off balance from the attack, he hooked his arm around the other leader's slim waist; he slammed the other leader to the concrete floor of the warehouse they were fighting in -again.

Brad smirked down at Abyssinian; he had followed Aya in the fall, easily lading on top of the white assassin, kneeling above the other in a position of power. Aya growled deep in his throat, he didn't like the look in the other man's eyes. Of course he never liked the other man, but he didn't really like anything so that doesn't count.

Locked in their grappling match they rolled around on the floor a bit, long black trench coat was discarded leaving the owner only in his small cropped sleeveless back shirt and his black leather gloves. Long pale arms and taught pale stomach were flashed, a spot of white on pure black.

Cream coat was also lost in the fray, leaving him in a perfectly pressed, spotless white business shirt. Crawford grinned, it was time to use his 'ultimate-super-shwartz-weapon-of-doom' there was no way he could lose with this. He caught both pale wrists in one of his own larger tanned hands. The other hand slowly crept down over black shirt, to rake over pale sides.

Momentarily violet eyes flew wide open, not a sound passed between them for a second, it seemed to drag on and on spiralling off into eternity. Then jewelled eyes squeezed closed and sound never previously heard before rang out through the room freezing everyone in their tracks.

Everyone stopped and stared, no one moved in the room save for Aya who was laughing and trying to squirm away from Brad's hands, and Brad who was having to much fun to notice that everyone else was staring. The sound was rich and deep and soothing, everyone sweat-dropped, and six sets of wide eyes fixed on the weird sight. Who knew?

Aya was ticklish.


	2. Youji

Title: Who Knew

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: I don't own do you? Would you sell them to me if you did? I have about a dollar…

Notes: Just an idea that a friend gave me, she said I should write it up, so here it is, please enjoy

Pairing: Youji X Schuldig

Sin, white and black mixing in the night, slowly shifting to shades of grey; they met secretly. Slow gentle seduction followed by hot mind numbing sex, in the morning they will walk away; forget all about what transpired. That is what they always did, it was a ritual; a silent rebellion against what they did, a way to break free of what they were supposed to do. As assassins of opposing sides they were supposed to hate each other not meet in the middle of the night to share a passionate sheet drenching night.

It was after and they were laying tangled in the kicked sheets; soft breeze playing over pale and tanned skin, they were pressed close together that where one man ended the other began and the lines slowly began to blur; tonight they were one. In the morning they wouldn't even know each other; but for now they had their romance. Long silky orange hair was free of its normal confines, the white band lost in a haze of passion, his glasses lost along the way. Wavy blond hair was fanned out under its owner's head like a halo, his own hair-tie long lost but not missed. From the open window of the semi-cheap motel the nightlife of Tokyo thrived below, missing two of it's biggest players. Youji and Schuldig were fast asleep their spurts of lovemaking have worn them out enough to fall into blissfully dreamless sleep.

Youji was slightly lucid; something had dragged him from his deserved sleep emerald eyes didn't open, only slightly silted to the dark. There was something, something off, something wrong. The warm body in his arms shifted slightly and he shrugged the feeling off, he snuggled closer for warmth the breeze coming in from the window had turned slightly stronger. Youji soon dozed off forgetting about the mystery of what had woken him up, time with the evil assassin was short and he wouldn't bother to feel guilty about sleeping with the enemy till the morning; time was short and who knew how long they could keep their meetings a secret? It was something that plagued him every waking moment, but the emotional turmoil was almost worth their time together.

Later that same night Youji was awoken again this time it was from shivering, Schuldig had kicked off the blankets, and the wind had picked up again. He snuggled and was resolved to go back to sleep again when he felt it. His blood turned to ice and he froze completely, panic flooding though his mind. He was awake in only a few seconds, slowly crawling up his chest… and then he snapped unable to stand it one more second.

"AHHH SPIDER!" Youji was slapping at his chest, all the spiders were crawling over his body.

Schuldig was rudely awakened: by someone screaming and pulling his hair.

Youji was scared of spiders; who knew?

Kari: For anyone who didn't get that it was his hair…get it? …Yes I know that wasn't amusing…hey I tried… review please? Even if it to say I suck at this…


End file.
